1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy band that can be attached to one's wrist, forearm, or other part of the body and dynamically deployed through the spring action of the band, and specifically to a dynamic band that includes a pre-recorded message that is played upon impact with a part of the body as the wrist band is dynamically employed.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a metal spring band as a wrist band is known in the prior art. Typically, a bistable spring with a fabric or plastic housing that is sized in length to surround the wrist of a wearer has been used as a novelty toy. The bistable spring wrist band has essentially two different physical states or possible positions. One position is elongated and somewhat rigid with the metal spring portion including an arcuate cross-section that houses potential energy that maintains the elongated spring in its semi-rigid position or at least fixed position. The bistable spring wrist band can also be deployed in a second position by impact along the arcuate mid-portion and its mid-section causing the entire spring body to coil up which if done correctly will wrap itself dynamically around the limb of the operator. Such wrist bands have been commercially sold under the Trademark SLAP WRAP.TM..
The present invention is an improvement over the initial SLAP WRAP.TM. in that it provides for a more interactive relationship when the operator engages the toy wrist band of the present invention around the wrist, forearm, or other appropriate object. With the present invention, when the toy band is deployed on the wrist through dynamic action, the wearer or operator will also receive a pre-recorded audio message.